Set The World On Fire
by Quillaa
Summary: Sequel to 'This Girl Is On Fire'. Against all odds, Santana Lopez is still alive after The Hunger Games and back home with Blaine, her family and the girl she loves. But with rumours of a rebellion, the stakes are higher than ever as she and Blaine try to ensure it remains that way. One false move, and the consequences will be fatal. Quinntana, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana pulled back her bow string, keeping her dark eyes locked on the unsuspecting squirrel. She could see her breath in the frozen air as the string of her bow rested against her lip for a moment. If she got this one, it would be her last for the day. She'd collected eight rabbits and a beaver from the snares, and had shot another squirrel already. She knew that the Puckerman's favourite meat was the rabbit, but she figured she might as well being a squirrel or two for a bit of variety.

She released the arrow, which hit it's target perfectly. She smirked as the squirrel fell to the forest floor, dead with an arrow in its eye. Hopping out of her hiding place, over the log and down to her catch, she expertly removed the arrow from the dead animal, before dumping it in her sack with the rest of her catch. It would definitely be enough to feed Puck's family for a while.

Ever since she'd returned and Puck had began working in the mines, she provided as much game as she could for his family. He was working all day, and she had nothing to do and more money than she knew what to do with. Not that he'd take any of it- He stubbornly refused to take a single coin and after that particular screaming match, they'd come to the compromise that Santana would provide all the game he couldn't instead during the week. Santana was happy to have something to occupy her time now she didn't have to go to school, and Quinn seemed to enjoy not having a moping Santana around the house the whole time as well.

Santana pried open her tea flask with her teeth, taking a long draw of the hot liquid as she trekked up through the forest back towards the district. A flutter still appeared in her chest every time she thought of Quinn, even though they'd been together for months now. Quinn insisted on them having separate bedrooms with Santana's parents living in the same house as them. Not that Quinn spent much time in her own room anyway.

Santana quickly put her flask away as she came to the fence, pausing briefly to check if the electricity was running through the fence stronger than usual. It wasn't and she quickly hopped through it, making sure not to rip her sack full of game on the way through. She'd left her bow and quiver hidden in it's usual spot in the woods. Before, she had several places she could leave it if she wanted, but since Quinn liked to visit the woods quite frequently (they hadn't had them in District Four apparently), she hadn't had the chance to show her the other spots. And she didn't want Quinn going for a walk in the woods defenceless anyway, so there was no way she wasn't leaving something there for her.

Santana pulled the pack firmly up onto her shoulder, before fixing her leather hunting jacket again, doing her best not to think of the day ahead. By noon, they would all arrive; The reporters, the camera crews, even Holly Holiday, Santana's old escort, will have made her way down from the Capitol to District 12. Just thinking about it put Santana in a foul mood. If she had her way, she'd just forget the Hunger Games all together and just move on with her life. Pretend they were nothing but a bad dream.

The Victory Tour prevented that though. It was the Capitol's way of reminding people of what happened, and of what was to come. It was strategically placed halfway between the annual Games, and forced the Districts to remember the iron grip of the Capitol's power and celebrate it. Needless to say, Santana hated them, and had barely ever shown up to the square to cheer for the Victor. They had never been from her District, and the majority of them had killed one of her friends or neighbours from the Seam.

Santana walked briskly through the Meadow, which was only a few metres away from their old home in the Seam. Her real home. She walked into the old, run down house to change out of her hunting gear. She exchanged her Grandfather's old hunting jacket for a fine red wool coat, her soft, worn hunting boots for a pair of expensive shoes her Mami thought were more appropriate for someone of her status. She let her hair hang down loosely over her shoulders. She didn't need a high pony for walking around town, plus Quinn preferred her hair down.

She allowed herself to stall for a few minutes in the kitchen, which seemed lifeless without the fire there to warm it, a cloth on the table or her Mami's soft humming as she would clean it. Brushing a finger along the worn wood, Santana sighed nostalgically. Sometimes- she wished they still lived here and her life was the way it used to be, where he spent her days hunting, going to school and hating the Capitol behind locked doors. It was a more sheltered life than the one she led now.

Santana hauled her bag of game over her shoulder, and walked out into the snowy streets of the Seam. The shoes pinched her toes as she crunched along the empty street. Cutting down alleys and through backyards, she got to Puck's house in minutes. Mrs Puckerman saw her through the window, and Santana smiled and waved to her. Mrs Puckerman dried her hands on her apron and disappeared to meet Santana at the door.

Santana had always liked and respected Mrs Puckerman. She had worked hard for her family her entire life, and had kicked out Puck's asshole of a father when it came down to it. She had always joked about Santana being her second daughter and the only reason Noah hadn't gone completely off the rails and gotten some girl pregnant.

Mrs Puckerman smiled when she saw the game. She took the beaver by it's tail and felt it's weight, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

"This will make a decent stew."

"A nice hat too." Santana answered and Mrs Puckerman laughed.

"You're a bold one, Santana. But yes, it'll be good pelt. Thank you." The woman wrapped her free arm around Santana in a one armed hug. Santana blushed slightly, but hugged the woman back briefly.

"You're welcome," Santana said politely. Sure she was a downright bitch most the time, but Mrs Lopez deserved better than her usual attitude.

"Now you better go get ready for those cameras. I'll send Noah over if he's home in time to say goodbye, and Elisabeth too." Santana shook her head as she began to walk away.

"It's 'Kay, Mrs P. I said goodbye to Puck and her yesterday. I'm pretty sure Quinn gave them a loaf of bread to give to you, but you know how Puck is," Santana said and Mrs Puckerman rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't I. Well thank Quinn anyway, Santana. And good luck!" Santana waved over her shoulder at the woman.

"Thanks, Mrs P. Enjoy the meat."

Xxxx

"Well, well. If it isn't Santana Lopez. Come to grace us all with your presence?"

"Shut it, Sandy, or would you rather I went and bought those protein mixes from somewhere else?" Santana growled at the obnoxious gay man, pulling out the necessary amount if coins.

"Please, you know I'm the only one around here who sells what Ms Sylvester wants," Sandy sneered back, dumping the crap on the table. Santana did her best not to punch him in the face, counting to ten in her head. Before the Games, she'd never had to trade with the dealer before in the Hob. But now, if she was heading there anyway and Sue asked her to pick some of her weird protein shake shit up, she couldn't refuse.

"A pleasure as always, Santana," Sandy sniped at her as she walked off. She didn't hesitate in giving him the finger over her shoulder, not bothering to give him the satisfaction of her turning around.

Santana walked past all the other stalls, ignoring some shouts about bargains, up to Milly Rose's. Santana perched herself up on the counter and ordered some soup from the large woman. It arrived quickly, and looked like a mixture between some kind of gourd and bean. One of the Peacekeepers, Matt, came up and bought a bowl while she was eating. Santana was actually friends with the Peacekeeper, and he was her favourite law enforcer by far. He never really threw his weight around and was usually good for some banter. He wasn't much older than Santana, though he appeared younger almost. Something about his wide smile and clean shaven head.

"Hey Lopez, shouldn't you be off on a train by now?" he asked, shoving some food into his mouth.

"They're picking us up at noon," she answered.

"Shouldn't you look better?" he asked in a loud whisper. She couldn't help but smirk despite her loud mood.

"Bitch please. I'm the hottest piece of ass around here on a good day, they don't needs to cover all this with their crap." He laughed loudly at her, shaking his head.

"That is very true. Just show a little district pride for a change, Santana. Hm?" He gave Milly a knowing look before walking off the join in friends.

"I want that bowl back!" Milly called after him, but she was laughing so she didn't seem too stern.

"So how's Marley doing?" Santana asked conversationally. Milly's usually bright expression darkened at Santana's question, and Santana raised an eyebrow. She didn't know the kid too well, but she always seemed well behaved and generally ok.

"She's...well I don't know. Sometimes, I think she's doing ok, but then she comes home with this girl, Kitty Wilde and claims they're friends," she sighed and Santana finished the last of her soup.

"Keep her away from that Kitty kid. She's evil. Otherwise, I wouldn't worry about it, she's just going through an awkward phase. Give her a few years and you'll have to fight Jake Puckerman off with a bat." That got a smile out Milly, and Santana quickly made her goodbye before she headed off.

Santana pulled her coat on tighter as she began to make her way back to the Victor's Village. A light snow had started to fall as she began the kilometre walk back. For such a small distance away, they were like two completely worlds. It was a separate community built around a beautiful green, dotted with flowering bushes. There were twelve houses, each large enough to hold ten of the one Santana was raised in. Eight stand empty, and the rest belonged to Sue, Will, Blaine and herself.

Santana noted the smoke coming from all the chimneys in the houses, showing all the victors were up. She knocked in Sue's door briefly before entering. She's house was perfectly organised thanks to her cleaner, with several trophies from her youth strewn around the place. Santana heard movement in the kitchen and made her way down the hall.

Sue sat at her table, newspaper and coffee in hand. She wore one of her typical track suits and a pair of glasses low on her nose. She looked up as Santana entered and placed the pot of protein powder on the table

"You get the one I told you to?"

"Good morning to you too. And si, I did. You owe me so much for dealing with that pig just so you can get your fix of that shit," Santana said, perching on the windowsill.

"Don't act like you can't handle Sandy, Lopez. If I wanted to hear someone bitch about it, I would've asked Teen Gay to do it."

"Asked me to do what?" The sound of Blaine's voice twisted her stomach and Santana shifted in her spot. She watched him as he crossed to the table, sharply dressed with glints of snow in his gelled dark hair. He looked so strong and healthy, completely different to the sick starving boy she knew in the arena, and his limp barely noticeable. He set a plate of bacon on the table.

"Hope some of that's for me." Santana waved to Will as he walked in carrying a loaf of fresh bread. They all had their own ways to stay busy; Santana hunted, Blaine cooked the meat, Will baked and Sue stayed in shape and up to date with the rest if the Districts. They were like their own dysfunctional family, with Quinn adding to it from time to time. Blaine sliced the bread and laid it out for them, only glancing up at Santana after he served Will and Sue.

"Would you like some?"

"No, but I'll take some for Quinn. You know she's got this thing for bacon. Thanks." They could've been talking to total strangers. It was the same every time they spoke since they finished filming, and Santana hated it. Blaine placed some bacon and bread on a plate and wrapped it in some paper, before handing it to her.

"You're welcome," he answered stiffly as she thanked him again. As the others began chatting, Santana sighed.

This is going to be a long few months.

"I better get this to Quinn before it gets cold." She left it at that, swinging out the window, dropping to the ground and then wading back across the green to her house. She left a trail of footprints in the snow, and wiped her shoes before she entered. Santana had barely stepped inside when Quinn was there, looking stunning as always. She had her make up and hair done for the cameras, but her expression was guarded, which was unusual or when they were at home.

"Don't worry I'm taking them off here," Santana smiled, kicking off her shoes and leaning in to peck a quick kiss to Quinn's lips. Quinn gave a strained smile, and alarm bells went of in Santana's head.

"Here, I got you some bacon too." That earned her a genuine smile as well as another kiss, even if it was chaste.

"Thank you. Did you have a nice walk?"

"Walk?" Quinn knew she'd been in the woods for half the night. Santana's eyes flickered to the kitchen behind her and put in her own HBIC mask. There was a man in a tailored suit and surgically perfected features standing there, showing he was from the Capitol. Something was wrong.

"I don't know if you could call it that. It was more like skating, and I spent most the time falling on my ass." Relief flashed on Quinn's face for a half a second as she realised Santana caught on.

"Someone's here to see you." Quinn's face was way too pale for Santana's liking. Her protective instincts kicked in and she took one of Quinn's hands in hers. Those fuckers had another thing coming if they thought they could come into her home and intimidate Quinn like this.

"I thought they weren't coming until twelve," Santana's voice was cool as she pretended not to notice Quinn's state. "Did Kurt come over early to help me get ready and bring my prep team?"

"No, San, it's-" Quinn began, but was cut off.

"This way please, Ms Lopez," the man said, gesturing down the hallway. Santana stared at him for a minute, but knew better than to comment on being ushered in her own home. As she went, she gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile.

"Probably more instructions for the tour." But as she neared the shut door of her study, which had never been closed before as long as she lived there, her mind began to race.

Who the hell is here? What do they want? And what the fuck did they do to scare Quinn?

"Go on in," said the Capitol man, who had followed her down the hallway.

She twisted the brass doorknob and stepped inside. Her nose twisted slightly as she registered the smell of roses and blood. A small, white haired man who seemed vaguely familiar was reading a book. He held up a finger, then turned and Santana's heart skipped a beat.

She was staring into the snakelike eyes of President Snow.

_Well fuck. _Santana's mind rushed back to the opening days of the Victory Tours, trying to remember seeing the President amongst the winning tributes and their mentors, stylists and high government officials. She could never recall seeing him there once. He attended celebrations in the Capitol. Period.

_Oh you've seriously done it now, Santana_. The familiar sense of dread that had accompanied her when she was in the Capitol just after the Games returned, and she knew she was in serious trouble. It took all her willpower not to go make sure her parents were ok, knowing they were in such close proximity to the man who hated her almost as much as she hated the Capitol. She had outsmarted his Hunger Games, made the Capitol look foolish and consequently undermined his control.

To be fair, it wasn't only out of defiance she pulled the stunt with the berries. Sure, she was royally pissed after they killed her friends and Brittany and put her through all that just to fuck them over, but that didn't mean she wasn't genuinely trying to saw Blaine's life as well. The defiance wasn't her only reason for he stunt.

She treated the President with caution, keeping her eyes locked on him and remaining motionless. Treating him like the snake he was, making her feel like an intruder in her own house.

"How about me make this whole situation a lot easier by agreeing not to lie to each other, hm?" he said. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She would not appear weak in front of this man when it mattered the most.

"That would probably save time." He smiled at her and she felt physically ill. He was the most unattractive being she had ever encountered. And that was saying something.

"My advisors were concerned you would be difficult thanks to your reputation, but you're not planning on being difficult, are you?" he asked. Santana bit her tongue from snapping back a sharp comment, reminding herself of Quinn as her family.

"No."

"That's what I told them. I said any girl who goes to such lengths to preserve her life isn't going to be interesting in throwing it away with both hands. And then there's her lover and family to think of. Her parents, her estranged grandmother, dearest Ms Fabray..."

_Do not snap, Santana. He's testing you. He's laid it all out, don't give him the reaction_. He waited a moment before seeming satisfied with her response, or therefore lack of.

"Sit." She sat opposite him in a straight-backed, carved chair, while he took a seat at the polished desk. She clenched and unclenched her fists in her lap, her dark eyes never leaving his.

"I have a problem, Ms Lopez. A problem that began the moment you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena."

_Here we go._

"If the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, ha had any brains, he'd have blown you to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are. Can you guess where he is?" he asked.

"Enjoying retirement?" It was little more than a snarl and the President laughed. The stench of blood and roses had grown now she was closer to him. The rise in the President's lapel explained that, but the blood...

"You could say that. After that, there was nothing to do but to let you play out your little scenario. And you were pretty good too, acting like it was all done for the boy's happiness. The people in the Capitol were quite convinced. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for your act," he said.

_What_? Her shock must have flashed across her face, because he addressed it.

"This, of course, you don't know. You have no access to information about the moods in other districts. However, in several of them, people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not an act of courage, friendship as love. And if a loud mouthed girl from District Twelve of all places can defy the Capitol and walk away unharmed, what is stopping them all from doing the same? What is to prevent, say, an uprising?"

It took her a minute, but she finally caught onto his meaning.

"There have been uprisings?" She was somewhat chilled and elated by the possibilities. A chance of uprisings meant a chance of revolutions...

"Not yet. But they'll follow if the course if things don't change. And uprisings have been known to lead to revolution. Do you have any idea what that would mean? How many people would die? What conditions those left would have to face? Whatever problems anyone may have with the Capitol, believe me when I say that if it real eases its grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse."

_Bullshit_. She had to admit though, she was impressed by the sincerity and directness of his speech. As if he gave a rat's ass about the welfare of the citizens of Panem, when that was the furthest from the truth.

"It must be very fragile then, if a handful of berries can bring it down." There was a long pause while he examined her, as if seeing her in a new light. She kept her face blank, and her eyes locked on his cold ice blue pair.

"It is fragile, but not in the way you suppose he finally said simply. Santana opened her mouth to respond, but a knock on the door interrupted her. The Capitol man stuck his head in.

"Her mother wants to know if you want tea."

"Tea would be lovely," the president said. The door opened wider and Santana saw her Mami standing there nervously, holding a tray with a china tea set they only used for special occasions.

"Set it here please." Santana watched her mother set the tray on the desk, noticing the beautifully decorated cookies. Obviously a gift from Will or Blaine.

"What a welcome sight. You know, it's funny how often people forget that presidents need to eat too," President Snow said charmingly. It seemed to put her Mami at ease at least.

"I could bring you something more filling if you'd like for lunch?" Santana stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Typical. Her Mami trying to mother the man who wanted her dead. The President smiled up at her.

"No thank you. This is perfect." The dismissal was obvious, and Santana's mother nodded, flashing Santana a warning glance before leaving the room. Santana watched as the President poured tea for the two of them, filling his with cream and sugar, then spending a long time stirring. Santana knew he was waiting for her to speak.

"You shouldn't have all that cream and sugar. It's bad for your health." Where had that come from? She didn't know. He laughed at her words continuing to stir.

"Perhaps. But life isn't worth living without some pleasures, wouldn't you agree?" Santana's left hand twitched at his words and she leaned back in her chair, observing him for a moment.

"I didn't mean to start any uprisings."

"I believe you. It doesn't matter. Your stylist turned out to be prophetic in his wardrobe choice. Santana Lopez, the girl who was in fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, may grow to an inferno that destroys Panem," he said.

"Why not just kill me now then? Save yourself the hassle?" Her words were blunt and harsh.

"Publicly? That would only add fuel to the flames." He shook his head, sipping from his tea.

"The arrange an accident." He chuckled at that.

"If you were watching, would you believe it? No." She rubbed her temples, sighing.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," she said wearily.

"If only it were that simple." He sniffed the air then, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that bacon?" Santana could smell the delicious scent of the bacon she had brought for Quinn wafting down the hall.

"Yes. Quinn's." she regretted it the moment she said her name; She didn't want to talk about Quinn with this man.

"Ah yes, Quinn Fabray. How is the love of your life? She gave us quite a Game two years ago." Santana's gaze tinted red at his smug tone, and it was all she could do not to smash her tea cup in his face.

"Good."

"Come now Ms Lopez, surely you have more to say about the girl who stole your heart?" Santana gritted her teeth. He was taunting her, definitely. Baiting her.

"I have plenty to say. I just prefer not to share details of my personal life with..." She trailed off.

"With enemies?" He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. Lucky for you, all of Panem can see you infatuation with the girl. Which makes your defence much more plausible." Santana remained silent, watching him carefully. President Snow leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him, his eyes boring into hers.

"My issue, Ms Lopez, is your friendship with Blaine Anderson. I know how unstable and distant it has become in the last few months, and let me tell you, it is doing nothing to help your case." Santana gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. It made sense. It appeared she took out those berries not only for herself and Quinn, but for Blaine and Kurt as well. Because Blaine had apparently meant that much to her.

"Blaine is my friend." She clarified.

"Perhaps to an extent. When did he realise your true intentions when you pulled out those berries?"

"He knows I meant to save him too."

"But that wasn't you're main intention as you would have the country believe." She could feel Snixx taking over as his words enraged her.

"Who says it wasn't?" she growled.

"I do. And I wouldn't be here if I weren't the only person who had doubts. And that's what endangers you, your girlfriend, your parents and that rough friend of yours." Santana's face paled.

"Don't...please don't hurt them."

"That all depends on you, Ms Lopez, and your friendship with Blaine."

"We'll be the same on tour. I'll be as close with him as I was, and show how madly in love I am with Quinn," she said.

"As close as you are," corrected President Snow.

"As close as I am," she confirmed.

"You'll have to do even better if the uprising is to be averted. This tour will be your only chance to turn things around."

Fantastic.

"I will. They won't have any reason to doubt me by the time all of this is over. I'll convince them all," she said calmly. He laughed again, which was started to bug her. She wasn't that fucking funny.

"Aim higher. Try to convince me." He dropped the napkin and retrieved his book. She didn't watch him as he headed for the door, and only rested her head in her hands when she heard the door click shut behind him.

_When did everything her so fucked up?_

Xxxx

_**A/N: Sequel woo! As you all know this is the sequel to "This Girl Is On Fire". I'm really excited to do this fic, because Catching Fire was my favourite in the Hunger Games books. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, so leave me a review and let me know what you think! -Q**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The smell of blood was on his breath. He probably drinks it while he eats the souls of children_. Santana felt numb as she heard a car come to life outside the window, soft and quiet, before it faded away into the distance, unnoticed. As it came over her that he was gone, the room seemed to begin to spin slowly. She leaned forward and gripped the desk with one hand, her other one clutching her chest. She's barely aware of the door opening and closing, followed by light footsteps.

"Santana..." She couldn't look up as Quinn knelt beside her. She needed a moment to collect herself after what just happened. The president's visit symbolised her world veering out of control, with everyone she loved doomed for her actions. And god only knew who else would have to pay. Quinn began to stroke her hair softly, and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

Santana took a deep shaky breath as she calmed herself. She didn't know how she was going to convince the president; Quinn was the one who could lie, and Blaine the likeable one. How was she supposed to convince a nation she was the guys best friend when her distaste at the act would be evident on her face? She finally opened her eyes, to find Quinn's hazel pair full of concern and worry boring into her own.

_I've got to do it_. Looking into Quinn's eyes, she knew she didn't have a choice. As fucking corny as it sounded, she knew she couldn't live without the blonde, or knowing she was the reason the love of her life was...

"San, are you ok?" Santana cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her right hand, softly stroking her rosy cheek with her tanned thumb. It helped stop her lightheadedness and calm her down.

"He just came to...inform me of what I need to be prepared to do. On the tour." She was pretty convinced Snow had this room bugged and would hear every word they spoke, but she knew Quinn would catch on. She was smart; Probably the smartest out of them all, minus Sue. Sure enough, understanding and alarm flashed on Quinn's face.

"I see. And do you think you'll be able to do it?" Santana really was a sucker for distressed blonde's, because she couldn't bare to see Quinn so distressed. She leaned in slowly, and kissed her softly. Quinn hesitated for a moment before kissing her back, her lips moving with Santana's slowly. After a long moment, Santana pulled back and rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"I've got to." Quinn sighed, biting her lip as frowned. She subconsciously traces patterns on Santana's knee as she was silent for a moment, and Santana- despite being one of the most impatient people out there- waited for her to speak. She's give Quinn the full story later, but for now she'd let the blonde process what was going on. It wasn't just her that was affected here.

"You don't have to do this alone, S." Quinn's voice was careful and genuine. "I'll be there to help you, no matter what. And the others-"

"My parent's can't know." Santana pulled back, her face serious. "About any of this." Quinn looked like she was about to argue, but said nothing and just nodded her head.

"Ok. Whatever you want." The sound of her Mami's light tread coming down the hall interrupted them. Quinn stood up, straightening her smart, dark teal dress, and gently took Santana's hand, pulling her to her feet. She snaked her arms around Santana's slim waist, and Santana wrapped her own around Quinn's neck, snuggling her face into the crook of her neck. She inhaled the scent of lavender, and allowed herself to be comforted by Quinn's secure embrace. She pulled away slightly as her Mami knocked on the door and entered, but kept around Quinn's neck.

"Is everything all right, Mija?" she asked.

"It's fine. We don't see it on tv, but the president always visits the victors before the tour to wish them luck. Right, Q?" Quinn gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. Her Mami's face flooded with relief.

"Oh. I thought there was some kind of trouble."

"No, not at all. The trouble will begin once my prep team descend on me..." she shuddered and her Mami laughed.

"Why don't I start your bath?" Santana smiled at her mother, trying to ignore the guilt she felt for lying to her.

"Si, that'd be great." Her mother left the room and she visibly slumped, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_How the hell am I supposed to keep this up?_

Xxxx

"We never used to have hot water for baths," Santana murmured as she slid into the silky water. Her Mami had added a small bag of dried flowers that perfumed the air. The water was silky, with some kind of oil having been added to it. Quinn sat by the wall near her head- she'd refused Santana's offer to join her, saying that Santana actually needed to bathe herself, but gave into Santana's pleas to at least keep her company. Not that she was one of those over reliant, desperate-for-attention, clingy girlfriends, she just needed Quinn around to keep her from losing it right now.

"Really?" Quinn seemed surprised and Santana hummed in response. From what she'd heard from Quinn about District 4, though it wasn't nearly as lavish as the Capitol, it was still a few steps above District 12. Not to mention Quinn had come from a well off family, where they'd always had electricity and hot water. It was why Santana always got a kick out of taking Quinn to visit the Seam- the girl hadn't truly gotten a taste of the poverty of District 12 on her victory tour, and Santana made sure to correct that.

"You should tell Sue. If anyone will know what to do, it's her." She was right. As Santana's mentor in the Games, it had been Sue's job to keep her alive and she'd done a hell of a job. She could only hope she was still up for the job.

_She better be. After buying all that shit off Sandy for her, she owes me one huge favour._

Santana slid down into the water, letting it block out the sounds around her. She wished the tub would expand so she could go swimming, like she used to in the lake with her Grandfather on hot summer Sundays in the woods. Those days were always a special treat. They'd leave early in the morning after her mother would cook them up a large breakfast. They'd hike further into the woods than usual to a small lake he'd found while hunting. She didn't remember learning to swim- she'd been so small when he taught her. She just remembered diving, turning somersaults and paddling around.

She'd never taken Puck to the lake. It was a place she hadn't wanted to share with just anyone- It was her and her grandfather's place, it belonged to them. Since the Games, when she had little to occupy her time, she'd taken Quinn a couple of times. Naturally being from District Four, the fishing district, her skill in the water put Santana to shame. The girl was never more alive than when Santana took her there, doing complicated dives and only coming up for breath when necessary. She'd helped Santana to improve her technique as well, and Santana had shown her the basics of archery too. They'd been some of Santana's happiest times, and she'd hated how they had to return home.

Even underwater, she could hear the commotion outside. She came back up and heard the horns honking, shouts of greeting, doors banging shut. Quinn leaned in and kissed her cheek, wishing her luck before going to greet the others. Santana barely had time to towel off and slip into a robe before her prep team burst into the bathroom.

_Here we go_.

"Santana, your eyebrows!" Harmony shrieked right off, and Santana had to prevent an eye roll and stifle her laugh. They've all changed their hairstyles and had tattoos altered or removed, so she can't see what's so shocking about her eyebrows. Unique came up and patted Venia's back soothingly. Santana still wasn't one hundred percent sure whether Unique was a man or woman, so she made a mental note to ask Kurt later.

"There there. You can fix those in no time. But what is Unique going to do with these nails?" Another thing she didn't get. Why Unique referred to herself in third person. It was completely pointless and pretentious. She grabbed her tanned hand, and pinned it'd lay between her two dark green ones.

"Really, Santana, you could have left me something to work with!" she wailed. Santana shrugged, not really caring. So she bit her nails a little- whatever.

"Whoops," she said drolly. Adam lifted a few strands of her wet, tangled hair. He gave his head a disapproving shake, causing his now dark, curly hair to bounce around.

_It's the same colour as Blaine's now..._

"Has anyone touched this since you last saw us?" he asked sternly. "Remember we specifically asked you to leave your hair alone." Minus her Mami or Quinn styling it a couple of times, she hadn't.

"No ones cut it." That seemed to mollify them, and they all kissed her, set her on a chair in her bedroom, and, as usual, started talking non stop without bothering to notice if she was listening.

_Kill me now_.

Xxxx

"There she is." Despite him only living a few doors away, Santana couldn't help but grin at the sight of Kurt sitting in her sitting room. She met up with him and went for walks regularly, and he'd done his best to attempt to mend the rift between herself and Blaine. Not that it had worked very well. He'd also helped her out with her talent quite a bit. Apparently he was some amazing singer as well- who knew.

Every victor was supposed to have one. The talent was an activity the victor was supposed to take up since they don't have to work in either school or the Districts industry. Blaine used his love for theatre, and would wow them all with his amazing showmanship. Though she'd been hesitant, not wanting to sing for the Capitol, she'd eventually relented. What else could she do, hunt illegally in front of them?

So she'd started writing some songs, with Puck accompanying her on guitar whenever she got him around, and Will played some chords on piano for her when she asked. Blaine was apparently a trained pianist from a young age, but she couldn't ask him. Kurt and Quinn provided harmonies.

Kurt was placing sheets of music, an old guitar and he had somehow managed to find a piano to fit into the room. She walked around, impressed by the layout.

"Nice job, Porcelain." He smiled at her, walking over and adjusting the sweater woven from green and blue and grey strands of soft will over the white shirt she wore, and twirling her to exam the soft black trousers.

"Thanks. All I did was the presentation- the rest is all you." He handed her a pile of cards where they'd wrote what she'd talk about for the cameras. "Try to sound like you care."

Just then, Holly arrived in all her glory to announce to everyone "We're on schedule!" She walked over to Santana, looking as odd as ever, and kissed Santana on both cheeks.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Then she waved the camera crew in and ordered her into position. She began walking around and talking about how she'd began song writing, and reading some lyrics to her songs and explaining what was going on. She could hear Quinn being interviewed in the kitchen, and her parents in the living room. Eventually, Kurt was there telling her she should sing for them.

"She's amazing. Just wait and see," he said to the camera. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Girl on fire." She cocked an eyebrow at him but nodded. He went and sat at the piano, having grabbed some sheet music. She turned and looked directly in the camera. This was dangerous, but she couldn't back down now.

"This song is called 'Girl On Fire'. I wrote it just when I got back from the Games." She turned and nodded to Kurt.

"_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down..."_

She paused for a moment, letting the passion she was feeling from singing the song wash over her. She looked directly into the camera lens.

"_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her as she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire." _She finished and was met with silence for a moment for the entire room burst into applause. She gave a small smile to the camera, gaze flickering over each of the overwhelmed camera crew. Holly was clapping enthusiastically to the side, tears in her eyes. Santana walked over to a beaming Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. She turned to see a small robin on the windowsill, staring at her chirping, before taking off, up into a tree, moving as effortlessly between the two as...

The memory hit her like a physical blow, forcing her to actually stagger back. She could see Brittany, the bubbly blonde girl from District 11, perching in the tree grinning down at her, her ally in the arena. Brittany, who could fly from tree to tree effortlessly. Brittany, who she couldn't save. She could still recall it perfectly, the image of Brittany dying on the ground, the spear protruding from her stomach...

_Who else is going to die because of me?_

She realised Kurt was tugging a coat onto her, and she cooperated, putting her arms through. It was fur, inside and out.

"Ermine." Kurt explained without her needing to ask as she stroked the white sleeves. He handed her a pair of leather gloves, as well as a bright red scarf. She saw him with a pair of earmuffs and held up a hand.

"Hold up. What the hell do you think you're doing with them?" Disdain was evident in her voice.

"Ear muffs. You're bringing them back into style."

"I'm not bringing them anywhere. I've been deaf in an ear before, and I ain't going back there." He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Santana-"

"Not happening, Lady Lips."

"You're so stubborn, Satan! Just put on the ear muffs!"

"I am not putting on those fucking ear muffs. Now get your ass out of my way, Lady Hummell, before I go all the Seam on your pale ass!"

"Santana, be nice to Kurt." She pouted as Quinn, dressed in a red stylish coat and black gloves, walked over to them, greeting him with a kiss to both cheeks. She then turned to Santana and took one of her hands, smiling softly.

"Don't pout, S." Santana pulled a face at her instead, causing Quinn to laugh briefly. She grinned at the sound- she couldn't help it, Quinn was so uptight sometimes when she let loose and showed genuine human emotion it made those damn butterfly's in Santana's stomach flutter all the more.

"You're such a child," she tutted. Santana shrugged.

"S'why you love me." They turned to walk out hand in hand and Santana scowled when she noticed the cameras rolling. So much for privacy in your own home. Quinn walked out ahead with Kurt, while Santana hugged her parents goodbye. They weren't happy to see her go; The last time she'd left, she nearly didn't come back. After her Papi released her from his tight hug, her Mami placed the necklace with the mockingjay around her neck.

"For good luck." Santana hugged them both one last time, promising to call them and to come back soon.

"And make sure to take care of Quinn too. Treat her properly." Her Papi said firmly and Santana blushed.

"Si, Papi." Holly clapped her hands and announced their first outdoor shoot. Santana plastered a huge fake smile on her face as Holly literally shoved her out the door.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust because it was falling so hard. Then she could make out Blaine coming through his front door. In her head, she could hear President Snow's directive, "Convince me." She knew she must.

Her face broke into a huge smile and she started walking in Blaine's direction.

"Sup Warbler!" she called and he laughed and grinned back at her. He wouldn't condemn her, and she began running towards him. He caught her in a secure in embrace, and then slipped- he still wasn't entirely in command of his artificial leg - and they fell into the snow, her on top of him. They laughed, and he hugged her tightly. Damnit, she'd missed him more than she cared to admit, and the security that came with his hugs returned. She also knew he'd back her up, that he'd deal with all this crap with her. He was still looking out for her. Something which just made her feel worse.

She pulled him to his feet, tucked her glove through the crook of his arm, and merrily pulled him on their way. She couldn't see Quinn or Kurt, so they must have already headed to the train. The rest of the day passed in a blur of them getting to the station, bidding everyone goodbye, the train pulling out, the old team- Blaine and her, Holly and Will, Quinn and Sue, Kurt and Isabelle- dining on an indescribably delicious meal she couldn't remember.

Then she's swathed into pyjamas and a voluminous robe, before sitting beside Quinn in their plush compartment.

"Why are you staying up?" Quinn yawned, snuggling under the covers sleepily. Santana pushed a strand of blonde hair off the exhausted girl's face, continuing to play with her hair after she did so.

"I gots to go talk to Sue later." Quinn nodded, clearly struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok babe. I can handle it. You just go to sleep." Quinn didn't put up much a fight, and after a few minutes drifted off with a sleepy "I love you".

"Love you too." Santana kissed her forehead, allowing her gaze to linger on the beautiful face of her girlfriend for another brief moment. How the hell had she gotten so lucky? Maybe it was God's way of paying her back for her nearly dying. Which suited her just fine.

She put on her slippers, noticing how Quinn groaned as soon as she left the bed, and padded down to Sue's door. She knocked several times before Sue answered, scowling, as if she was certain she had brought bad news.

"What do you want, Sandbags?" she said.

"I have to talk to you," Santana whispered in response, flinching at the word Sandbags. Now wasn't the time to fight that battle. Again.

"Now?" Santana nodded. "This better be good." She waited but Santana was certain every word they uttered on the train was being recorded. "Well?" Sue barked.

"The train's so stuffy." It was a harmless sentence, but Sue's eyes narrowed in understanding.

"I know what you need." She pushed past her and lurched down the hall to a door. She pushed it open, and a blast if snow hit them. She tripped out onto the ground, and Santana was thankful the train stopped for fuel.

A Capitol attendant rushed to help, but Sue waved her away as she strutted away.

"Out of my face, alien."

"Sorry. She threw a tantrum. You know how she is," Santana said apologetically. "I'll get her." She hopped down and stumbled along the track behind her, soaking her slippers with snow, as she lead her beyond the end of the train so they wouldn't be overheard. Then she turned on her.

"What?" Santana told her everything, about the president's visit, about Blaine, about how they were all going to die if she failed. She's face sobered, and she looked older than Santana had ever seen her.

"Then you can't fail."

"If you could just help me get through this trip-"

"No, Santana. It's not just this trip. Even if you pull it off, they'll be back in another few months to take us all to the Games. You and Blaine, you'll be mentors now, every year from here on out. And every year they'll revisit the epic friendship and your personal lives, and broadcast the details of your private life. You'll never, ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with Quinn and remain best friends with that boy."

The full impact of what she was saying hit Santana. She will never have a choice on many things from now on- spending the rest of her life with Quinn she had intended anyway, but having to keep up these appearances with Blaine? Pretend he's replaced Puck as her right hand man?

"Do you understand what I mean?" Sue pressed her.

Santana nodded. She meant there was only one future, if she wanted to keep those she loved alive and stay alive herself. She'd have to more or less replace Puck with Blaine, and stay best friends with him for the rest of her life.

_I fucking hate the Capitol._

Xxxx

**_A/N: This was more like a filler chapter to get things going. People asked for more Quinntana in this fic, so I tried to add a lot more here and I'll continue to do so. Thank you all for the reviews, and leave me another letting me know what you thought in the meantime! - Q_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana walked behind Sue back to the train in silence. In the hallway outside her door, Sue gave her shoulder a pat.

"Chin up, Sandbags. It could be a lot worse, you know." She headed off to her compartment, leaving Santana alone.

In her room, she removed her sodden slippers, her wet robe and pyjamas. There were more in the drawers, but she just crawled between the covers of her bed in her underclothes. Quinn was in a deep sleep, but still subconsciously wrapped an arm around Santana's waist as the Latina moved closer to her. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's slim waist and threw a leg between the ivory pair.

She stared into the darkness, her conversation with Sue running through her head. Everything she had said about the Capitol's expectations, her future with Quinn, her future with Blaine, was true. And she was right, she could do a lot worse than having Blaine as her best friend. That wasn't the point though. One of the few freedoms they had in District 12 was the fact you chose your own company. There was no keeping up appearances like in the Capitol, where the were an "it" crowd, who people would literally kill to become part of. And now even that had been taken away from her. How long would they let her appear as close in Puck? Obviously they'd stay in contact, she had volunteered for his sister, but she knew he'd be cut out of the picture in a few years.

Not to mention how they'd intrude into her relationship with Quinn. They'd be forced to marry as soon as it suited the Capitol, and then to pop out a kid or two. Santana flinched at that thought. Their children would be forced to face the reaping each year. And wouldn't it be something to see the child of not one but two hot victors chosen for the arena? Victor's children have been in the ring before. It always caused a lot of excitement and generated talk about how the odds were not in the family's favour. But it happened too frequently I just be the odds, and Santana didn't think she could bare watching her child in the Games.

Quinn mumbled in her sleep, tensing slightly, something she always did when she began to have a nightmare. Santana gently pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead, whispering comforting words until Quinn relaxed again. Neither of them were strangers to nightmares, but while Quinn seemed to freeze in terror and occasionally scream, Santana trashed wildly and screamed her lungs out. They were worse when she'd abided by Quinn's rule of sleeping in her own room, but after too many sleepless and unrestful nights, where Quinn would end up coming into her anyway, she'd just relented and they slept together. The nightmares were less frequent when Quinn's arms were around her securely.

Watching Quinn sigh in her sleep, Santana thought of Sue and Will, unmarried, no family. She had heard some rumours about Will and women - apparently before the Games he'd had this thing with some woman called Elmo or Alma or something, but she had no idea what happened there, and had never come across the woman herself. Afterwards apparently he'd had a fling with that nutcase Terry something. She was pretty sure that small scar on Will's neck came from the bitch, who lived alone and bitter now. She had no idea about Sue- the woman was so secretive.

_Maybe they're better off, living alone. At least then they don't risk the alternative._ Her mind began to race as she considered a way out- an escape route from President Snow's plans for her. She could escape into the woods and live deep in the wild. There was a high chance she'd be caught, but it could work.

_Quinn would be hard to convince. And I'd have to bring Kurt, Blaine and mi familia too._ She sighed in defeat. It was too late for that sort of thinking, and she was tired. Rolling over to spoon the peaceful Quinn's back, she drifted off into the dark embrace of her nightmares.

Xxxx

"It's a shame Kurt said no alterations. We could really make you into something special." If anything snapped Santana out of her daze it was that. Her prep team- who she had to get up particularly early for so they could work on her- hadn't been their usual chatty selves. Apparently they couldn't handle being up before noon, and were handing each other bright pills and drinking gallons of coffee while they worked on her. She preferred it that way, especially when she was in such a shitty mood.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Her voice was an octave higher than normal, as she freaked out at the idea. Over her fucking dead body would she go around with purple skin or bloated lips! Her prep team just ignored her however.

"When she's older," said Harmony almost grimly. "Then he'll have to let us." Unique nodded to her words. The thought of walking around looking like one of those freaks just added to Santana's miseries competing for her attention- her abused body from all the waxing, her lack of sleep, her mandatory best friend, and the terror of being unable to satisfy President Snow's demands.

_Fuck my life._

By the time she reached lunch, where Holly, Kurt, Will, Sue, Blaine, Isabelle and Quinn had started without her she was in no mood to talk. Only Quinn seemed to notice her darkened expression, and as Santana slumped down into the chair beside her, she placed a comforting hand on Santana's knee.

"Rough day?" Santana groaned, folding her arms and resting her head on them on the table.

"You have no idea." Quinn began to rub her lower back, effectively making Santana feel marginally better. Quinn was a fucking amazing girlfriend, and Santana probably didn't deserve her. Quinn tried to coax her to eat, but she refused after having stuffed herself at breakfast.

The others noticed, and tried to bring her into the conversation but she brushed them off. At some point, the train stopped because of some malfunction that would require at least an hour to fix. This sent Holly into a hysterical state as she tried to rearrange the schedule. Her voice rose and rose, and with it so did Santana's temper. So fucking what if they were a little late, did these people have no fucking perspective?!

"Oh my god, nobody cares Holly!" she snapped. Everyone at the table stared at her, even Sue, who Holly drove up the wall. Her defended immediately went up. "Whatever, it's true!" She got up and stormed out of the dining car.

Suddenly the train seemed stuffy and the walls were closing in. A wave of nausea swept over her and she found it hard to breathe. She had to get off the fucking train. She found an exit door and kicked it until it opened. She ignored the alarm it set off, and set off down the track. She expected it to be cold with snow outside, but was instead surprised by the hot humid weather. She only paused for a second though before walking down the track. If she walked down for twenty minutes, then back in the same time, she'd return with plenty of time to spare.

She didn't stop at the end of the train though, and kept walking, her breath coming back to her bit by bit as she got her bearings. After a couple hundred metres, she sank to the ground and sat there, looking into the distance.

_If I had a bow and arrows I could keep going_. She lay back, closing her eyes and taking long, calming breaths. She let her mind empty and just listened to the sounds of nature around her. She continuously counted to ten, something that had helped her a lot in the past.

After a while she heard footsteps behind her.

Here comes Sue to chew me out. Or Quinn to give me shit for being such a butch but then make me feel better. She hoped it was the latter.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture." She drawled, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'll try to keep it brief." Her eyes snapped open as Blaine sat beside her. She watched him closely as he leaned back on his elbows looking calm and collected.

"I wasn't expecting you to come." His chocolate brown eyes flickered over to her, amused.

"You mean you thought it'd be Sue? Or Quinn?" She half shrugged in response.

"Quinn sent me. That's why she's not here herself." Santana rolled her eyes; Of course Quinn would force her to confront one of her problems. Damn bitch knew her too well.

"'Course she did."

"Bad day, huh?"

"Unless you want to meet Snixx, I wouldn't mention it." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Look, Santana. I've been wanting to talk to you about the way I acted on the train. The last train, I mean. The one that brought us home. I knew you and Puck were best friends, way before the Games. I was jealous of your friendship with the guy- something I never had- before I even officially met you. And it wasn't fair to hold you to anything that happened in the Games. I'm sorry." We'll that surprised her. Sure he had given her the cold shoulder after she confessed their whole friendship in the Games was something of an act. But she didn't hold it against him, she'd played that angle for all it was worth. And there had been times she didn't know where their friendship stood. She still didn't really.

"M'sorry too," she mumbled. It was hard for her to apologise, especially when she wasn't exactly sure why she had to. Maybe because there was a very real chance she'd be the reason he died.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You were just keeping us alive. But I don't want us to go on like this, ignoring each other in real life but putting on a show in front of the cameras. Can we take a shot at just being friends?" Damn it, he was too nice for his own good. And seeing as most her friends would end up dead anyway, she wouldn't be doing him any favours refusing.

"Totes." He smiled, his first genuine smile to her in months and it warmed her insides a little. She felt like a load had been lifted off her back as he lay down beside her. So different to the last time they were in that position and they were both bleeding their guts out.

"So what's wrong, San?" She shook her head and began to pick at a clump of weeds. She couldn't tell him.

"Ok, how about we start with the basics. Isn't it a little strange how I know you'd risk your life for me...but I don't know your favourite colour?" That made her smile.

"Red. What's yours?" She bit down the snarky remark of it probably being pink.

"Blue, like the sky at home when it's sunny with just a few clouds on a Summer's day."

"Nothing to do with it being the same colour as Kurt's eyes then, no?"

"What a coincidence, I never noticed!"

"Yeah, coincidence my ass." He grinned at her, and she ignored the urge to tell him exactly what had happened with President Snow.

"You know, everyone's always raving about you performances, and I haven't seen one," she said casually. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you have. Me and the glee club performed a load of times in school assemblies." She openly laughed at that. As if she actually went to those school assemblies. Those were just the opportune moments for her and Puck to get some extra time in the woods without anyone noticing they were gone. Well, maybe the teachers did notice, but why would they complain about the school's loudest troublemakers leaving the assembly in peace?

"Oh Blaine, my poor naïve Warbler, do you seriously think I wasted my time at those lame ass assemblies? I had things to do. People to see."

"You mean you went ditching with Puckerman." She hit his arm lightly and he laughed.

"Shut up, Warbler." He just grinned wider and stood up, offering her his hand.

"Come on. I'll perform for you back on the train. Before you apologise to Holly." Santana grimaced as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She brushed down the dirt off herself and accepted his arm, linking the entire way back to the train with him. It was insane the difference being on good terms with Blaine already made. She hadn't realised how fucking stressful it had been worrying about where they were the entire time. But clearly Quinn had, and though she didn't like to admit it, she was glad for the girl's help.

Blaine led her to down a few carriages to one where there was a vas array of instruments, shelves full of books of sheet music, and even a fricken microphone. She looked around, impressed.

"Damn Warbler, how'd you manage to pull a get up like this?" He was rooting through some drawers, looking for something and shrugged at her.

"I didn't, I just found it here. There's one for you too, next carriage down." Her eyes narrowed at that.

"Serious?"

"Completely." She'd definitely be checking that out as soon as this was over. She cocked an eyebrow as Blaine turned around, a red plastic cup in his hand. She watched in disbelief as he sat on the hardwood table, placing the cup down in front of him and gesturing for her to sit in the armchair opposite the table.

"A cup?" Disbelief seeped through her tone and the corner of his lips tugged upwards. He nodded.

"A cup. Now sit, please."

"Warbler, you do realise we're in a room filled with state of the art instruments from our friends in the Capitol?" The sentence dripped with sarcasm but he ignored her until she was sitting. She crossed her legs and gestured for him to begin, relaxing back in the chair. She watched in silent shock and amazement as he began doing some form of a routine with the cup, making a rhythm out of it, before he joined in singing.

"_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent,  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top,  
Don't look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top,  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it,  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand,  
I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am." _He finished on a soft note, and Santana stared at him in astonishment.

"Shit Warbler, you can sing!" He had looked slightly nervous while singing to her, but her comment made him beam with joy.

"You liked it?"

"Are you kidding? That was amazeballs. Too bad I missed all those glee performances," she said, clapping her hands in approval. He hopped down from the table and leaned down to hug her. She tensed slightly at the contact; The only people she didn't have intimacy- real intimacy- issues with since she got back were her parents, Kurt, Puck and Quinn. But she might as well give it a shot with Blaine. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and awkwardly patted his back. He pulled back, still delighted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now come on, you better apologise to Holly. I think you really hurt her feelings." Santana's face twisted.

"Ugh, do I have to? She was totally-"

"Santana."

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it." She grumbles, and they headed down the train to find Holly. Santana plastered her best apologetic expression on her face. She went completely over the top as she apologised for at least five minutes to her non stop, blaming it on stress and saying how they wouldn't be able to do any of this without Holly. Fortunately, that seemed just about adequate in Holly's books.

"I understand you're under a lot of stress, Santana, but someone has to make sure things run smoothly." Holly sniffed. Clenching her jaw and counting to ten in her head, she smiled. Holly didn't know any better, she was from the Capitol. Santana blocked out her little speech until she finished, apologising once more before going to find Quinn. She wasn't in their shared room, so Santana continued through the carriages, passing through ones she hadn't even known existed.

Eventually she reached the last carriage, where a door opening to a small platform with a barrier was wide open. She saw Quinn leaning on her arms across the railing, her back to Santana. Santana paused a moment and waited to see if Quinn would notice her presence. She didn't, and Santana walked out onto the platform behind her. Quinn jumped slightly as Santana snaked her arms around Quinn's slim waist, resting her chin on her shoulder after placing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's neck. After realising it was only Santana, Quinn leaned back into the embrace slightly.

"Hey."

"Hi. We're still on speaking terms?" Santana chuckled at her words. So maybe she had been exceedingly bitchy today.

"We are. I'm sorry for being such a bitch...well, a bigger bitch than usual. Cause I'm not sorry for being brutality honest and keeping it real the rest of the time. And uh, thanks. For you know, sending Warbler." Quinn turned and pecked a kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana could see the small smile on the blonde's face at her lame attempt at thanking her.

"You're welcome, and that has to be the worst attempt at an apology I have ever heard," she replied, a hint of smugness in her tone. Santana rolled her eyes but let it pass; Quinn had put up with all her shit.

"Well this is normally how I apologise babe..." She smirked as she nipped at Quinn's neck. Quinn gasped and pulled away, blushing furiously. Santana grinned widely at her.

"Santana, you can't say things like that when we're out in public!" Santana rolled her eyes. Even if Quinn did have a point and the train was probably bugged.

"Whatever, Q. They don't care-"

"Well I care. Now, take a seat and relax. We're about to reach District Eleven." Santana complied and sat next to Quinn on a couch. The back windows retracted into a ceiling so it was like riding outside in the fresh air. She smiled up at Kurt and Blaine as they entered. They'd never seen the other Districts either. there were huge open fields with herd of dairy cattle grazing in them. So unlike district 12. The train began to slow and Santana's eyes widened at the fence that rose before them. Ten metres high and topped with wicked coils of barbed wire, making the one back in Twelve look childish. Then she saw the watchtowers, manned with armed guards and places evenly apart, standing out in the crop fields they were built in.

Crops stretched as far as the eye could see, men, women and children in straw hats straightening and turning their way to watch the train. Santana's mouth felt dry as she felt as if their eyes were staring at her specifically. She noticed orchards in the distance and felt the usual pang in her chest as she wondered if Brittany had worked there. Climbing trees and collecting fruit. Small communities of shacks - making the houses in the Seam look up market - sprang up here and there, but they were all deserted. Every hand must have been needed for the harvest.

"Dios," she breathed out and Blaine looked at her solemnly.

"We're not in District Twelve anymore."

"You don't say."

Xxxx

"Big smiles!" Holly said, giving them a nudge as the massive doors of the Justice building opened, forcing a grin on her face as Blaine led her onto the platform.

_This is it._

There was a loud applause, but none of the cheers or whoops of the Capitol. These people recognised the Games for what they were. And they felt the pain the rest of them felt when their tributes didn't come home. They walked across the shaded veranda until the roof ran out and they were standing at the top of a big flight of marble stairs in the glaring sun. Santana's eyes flitted over the buildings in the square which had been covered with huge banners to cover up their neglected state.

_Fucking typical._

A special platform had been constructed at the bottom of the stage for the families of the dead tributes. On Dave's side, there was only a middle aged man with a worn face and an old women who's expression seemed almost empty.

She wasn't prepared for Brittany's family as her eyes rested on them. Her chest felt constricted, and she felt tears prickling her eyes. Her parents, whose faces were still fresh with sorrow. She looked like her mother, with the same blue eyes as her father. Her younger sister, who resembled her so closely, Santana could have sworn it was a ten year old Brittany back from the dead. Blaine did his part if the scripted reply and then she found her lips moving to conclude it. Her parents and Quinn had drilled it into her so she could do it in her sleep.

She didn't pay attention to Blaine's personal comments, only noticing how he didn't pull out the cards he had written it on. He spoke about them as friends, about how they had kept her alive and indirectly kept him alive by doing so. Then he hesitated and added something that wasn't written on his cards. Because if it had been, someone would have made him remove it.

"It can in no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tribute's families from District Eleven to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives." Santana's eyes widened, and the crowd responded with gasps and murmurs.

What the fuck are you doing Warbler? There was no precedent for what Blaine had done. Hell, she didn't even know if it was legal. Probably wasn't. And he probably didn't know whether it was or not either, so he didn't ask just in case. The families just stared at them in shock, their lives changed once again. A month of tribute winnings could easily provide for a family for a year. They'd never starve again.

_Britt would be happy._ She looked at Blaine and he gave her a sad smile. Sue was right, she could do a lot worse than have Blaine as a friend. So when she gave him a tight hug, it wasn't forced at all.

The mayor stepped forward and presented them each with a plaque that was so large, she had to put down her bouquet to hold it. The ceremony was about to end when Santana saw Brittany's sister staring at her. Despite the good news about the winnings, she still wasn't happy. Her blue eyes, identical to Brittany's, shone up at her with disappointment and reproachful. At first, Santana thought it was because she didn't save Britt, but no. It was because she still hasn't thanked her.

A wave of shame rushed through her. Brittany's sister was right. She couldn't just stand there, and leave Blaine who hadn't really known Brittany to speak on her behalf. If Brittany had one, she would never have let Santana's death go unsung. The memory of her covering Brittany with the flowers flashed before her, and she knew what she had to do.

"Wait!" She stepped forward, knowing if she said nothing, that gesture would go unsupported. She dust give a fuck if her time for speaking was gone. This was for Brittany.

"Wait, please." She took a deep breath, her eyes resting on Brittany's family.

"I want to give my thanks to the tributes if District Eleven," she said. She looked to Dave's family. "I only ever spoke to Dave one time. We'd met at training, but we had only spoken in the Games. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his kindness to Brittany. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers-" Her lips still curled at the thought of them all- "wanted to team up with him from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that."

For the first time the old woman- probably his grandmother- raised her head and the trace of a smile played on her lips. The crowd had fallen silent, as if they were holding their breaths. She turned to Brittany's family.

"I feel as if I did know Brittany. Everything beautiful and pure brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the meadows by my house, in the butterflies that flutter around in summer. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the trees. In everything good, I see her, hear her laugh, see her dancing in the trees..." Her voice was nearly broken, but she was almost finished.

"Thank you for your children." She raised her chin and addressed the audience. "And thank you all for the bread." She stood there, hating how exposed and small she felt, with thousands of eyes trained on her. It was all she could do not to bolt. Then, from somewhere in the crowd, someone whistled Brittany's four note mockingjay tune. The one that meant safety in the arena. Santana's gaze sought out the whistler, a wizened old man in a faded red shirt and overalls. Their eyes met.

What happened then was not an accident. It was too well executed to be spontaneous, because it happened in complete unison. Every person in the crowd pressed the three middle fingers of their left hand against their lips and extended them to Santana. The sign from District Twelve, the last goodbye she gave Brittany in the arena.

If she hadn't spoken to President Snow, it probably would have moved her to tears. But with his recent orders to calm the districts, it only filled her with dread. And not only for herself, but for these people who openly saluted the girl who defied the Capitol.

It was only then the full impact of what she had done hit her. It wasn't intentional- she just had a big mouth and had only wanted to express her thanks- but she had elicited something dangerous. An act of dissect from the people of District 11. Sparked a flame that could ignite a raging fire.

Good fucking job, Santana, this is exactly what you're supposed to preventing! She tried to think of something to undermine what just happened, but she could hear the slight burst if static indicating her microphone had been cut off and the mayor took over. Blaine and Santana acknowledged their final round of applause. Blaine led her back towards the door, unaware anything had gone wrong.

She felt strange, and had to stop for a moment. Little specks of bright sunshine danced before her eyes. Great, now she was going insane on top of everything else.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Just dizzy. The sun was so bright, migraine I guess." She noticed his bouquet. "I forgot my flowers."

"I'll get them."

"Don't, I can."

She could never do what she was supposed to, and always ended up paying for it. Her parents and teachers had told her as much her entire life. When she's skip class to go hunting, then end up failing her test and be scolded by her Papi. When she's ignore her Mami's order to put on a coat in the winter and come back ill. This was another perfect example. If she hadn't stopped, they'd have been safe inside the Justice Building by then. If she hadn't forgotten her damn flowers. Instead, from the deep shade if the veranda, they saw the whole thing.

A pair of peacekeepers dragged the old man who whistled to the top of the steps. They forced him to his knees before the crowd and Santana knew what was going to happen before it did. Blaine wrapped an arm around her to restrain her as they put a bullet through his head.

Xxxx

**_A/N: This took a while, but I'm happy with the result. This story will take a bit longer to get moving compared to This Girl Is On Fire, but once it does it'll be worth it, I promise. As always, you're all amazing for reviewing and please leave one to let me know what you thought in the meantime!_**


End file.
